


Warm You Back

by SilhouetteofScribe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilhouetteofScribe/pseuds/SilhouetteofScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange coldness grips the nations, so Zuko goes to check on his prisoner sister and snap her out of a funk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm You Back

The night was cold. Not even the thick palace walls could shut out the frigid winds, howling now throughout the day and night. It was an endless cold, like the onset of an endless winter. The winds had not let up since the fall of Fire Lord Ozai. And tonight was the worst one yet. Fire had become a precious commodity in the Fire Nation. Benders were sought and befriended. No one with even the weakest ability to produce flame was ever alone. Reclusive benders used to ostracization found themselves the toast of the town and suddenly irresistible to advances from the most unlikely sources. They called it Ozai’s Shudder, the final refuge of the impotent former regent. But no matter how hard the winds of the Shudder blew, it only drew people closer. It was a wonderful time to be a firebender. In the week since Ozai’s defeat, Fire Nation relations grew ninefold. What were before unknowable, faceless enemies were now the close pals who kept your home warm.

Zuko stepped out of his chambers. The hallway was at least twenty degrees colder. If it was like this here, he couldn’t imagine how it was elsewhere. He pulled the strap of his robe tighter and strode into the corridor. Few guards were posted here since his ascension. It was the start of a period of peace, so there was less need for security. That meant that no one wandered the halls with tongues of flame out for personal warmth. As Zuko passed an iced over mirror, he considered bringing on another handful of guards. If nothing else, it would give his men something to do and keep the water from freezing throughout the palace.

He continued on, descending the steps carefully. One patch of ice was all it would take to make him the second shortest reigning Fire Lord. Thankfully he had already survived the span of Fire Lord Zullo, who had perished by tripping facefirst into his crown. For a fortnight, there had been talk of changing the signature tongue of flame design into something less keen, but tradition held up. Zuko faltered on a step and gripped the wall with all of his strength. For a moment of horror he watched the crown fall from his head and thud down point first into the wooden stair below him.

Zuko found his footing and wrenched the crown loose. He left it under his arm as he descended the rest of the way down the stairs. When he carefully put his foot on the final step, he rested the crown back upon his head and approached the dungeon entrance. He lit a plume of fire in his hand and stepped closer. Zuko felt bad for having waited this long. She didn’t deserve this.

“Azula?” He announced himself as he came closer. “Azula, it’s me.” Down here he wasn’t the Fire Lord. He was just an unwanted brother. But he had to try again. Even if Azula wasn’t the most receptive of prisoners, she wasn’t allowed to firebend. That meant she had been down here in the cold since the last guard had ended his shift. With the clouds hanging low to the stone floor, Zuko guessed that to have been ages ago.

But Azula sat defiantly in the center of her cell. Even after days of isolation and humiliation, left with nothing but the tightest of straightjackets to restrain her and as few amenities as Zuko would let himself give her, Azula had remained hard and cruel. It had been more than a week since she last been free to firebend, but she still smoldered, building rage from nowhere. She was a self-sustaining inferno. It filled Zuko with pity.

“Azula?” he tried again. “It’s me.” Nothing reached her. She seemed to glare through reality. She was a million miles away. Perhaps she was lost in a world where Katara hadn’t defeated her. Maybe she was in another place, where she still had friends and power. “…me, Zuzu.”

It didn’t do any good.

Zuko sighed and opened the door to her cell. He wondered if she noticed or simply didn’t care. He shut it behind him, warming his fingertips with a thought when they caught onto the surface of the iron bars. She was still unresponsive, so Zuko remained silent. He kept the fire in his hands burning hot and took a seat behind her on the floor. If she would ever turn around, she’d see him there for her, holding a torch for her in the cold of the night.

It was warmer already. The ice on the walls was clearing up and the tip of Zuko’s nose no longer hurt. There was nothing to do but sit and heat the cell, but Zuko hated the feel of the silence. He shifted in his squat on the ground and tried to rest comfortably, but the cold floor was as inviting as Katara’s Get-Out-Of-My-Tent glare. He was nothing like his Uncle. Even if the Avatar’s friends were easygoing enough to ignore Zuko’s inability to keep someone’s interest in a story, Zuko hadn’t gotten any better at talking. The last time he had tried anecdotes, Mai had stabbed him.

Still he tried. Even if Azula wouldn’t listen. “There’s an old saying,” Zuko tried to affect his uncle’s warmth and joyful cadence, “about the spring flowers.” He watched Azula as he spoke. She kept her back to him, hunched forward in a stiff, hateful stance. She hadn’t budged in days, and only ate when helped. She melted six spoons in two days and bit through a serving boy’s finger. Even bound up, Azula was still dangerous and hateful. “The flowers all have a talk before winter, people say. They take a nap together and forget who they are in the cold weeks. So they get together and chat,” Zuko said. “I don’t remember what they’re talking about, but one of them asks if she’ll come back the same way after winter. The other flowers tell her they’re all coming back the same way and there’s nothing to be afraid of. And then the dandelions…” Zuko paused. “No, I’m missing something.” He tried to think. Iroh had been so inspiring when he said it so long ago. “Anyways, they go to sleep and when they wake up, the flower is just even more beautiful than before because she was a late bloomer.”

Zuko tapped his foot on the floor. No reaction.

“Oh wait, I forgot to say the flower wasn’t pretty in the first place. That’s why it’s blooming.”

Azula hunched forward more. He could see her shoulders tighten. It wasn’t a good story, and it wasn’t much of a change, but she had heard him. Zuko held his fire up higher. He had to do more.

“Okay, let me try another thing Uncle said.” Zuko thought for a while. “What about the story of the timid silverback shark? You think he’s going to run from every fight, but in the end he makes them all his friends and you realize he wasn’t timid at all! Hang on, let me see if I can remember how it goes…”

Azula’s head turned slightly, but turned directly away to the wall just as quickly. Zuko’s heart skipped. She was definitely listening.

“Well, I guess I don’t need to tell it anymore.” Zuko tried a different tactic. “I know, how about the story of The Beautiful Princess?” Zuko lit a torch on the wall and turned to face Azula, resting against the wall. “There’s a princess, okay. And she’s beautiful and strong. She has honor and wins victories for the crown. And though the people love her, she doesn’t trust any of them. Not even when her brother tries to comfort her. One day she locks herself in the tower and never comes out again.”

Azula’s shoulders sagged now. She softened in her hunched position. Zuko kept on.

“And even though the kingdom falls and there’s no one left to fight, she still doesn’t let anybody in,” Zuko watched for any changes. “Her friends still ask about her every day. People are always at the gates wishing her well. She was a hero and loved by the people, loved by everyone.”

Azula didn’t move now. She slumped in her seated position, but didn’t budge after that. Even after Zuko attempted more things, Azula stared at the wall. Just like that, she was gone again.

Zuko gave up after a while. He finished the story, “Her brother misses her.”

It was warm in the cell now. It would stay warm until morning. After that, the sun would keep the dungeon at a decent temperature. Zuko stood up. He had done all he could.

Zuko stepped to his sister. It would be hard, but he would have to leave her again. Until he was sure she wasn’t a threat, he’d have to keep her in isolation. He stepped to her back and gathered his strength. Finally, he reached out and put a hand on Azula’s shoulder.

Her hand grabbed his.

It was the smallest thing. But the warmth of her touch and the firm pull of her hand was more than he had ever expected. She was still seated, still sprawled out on the stone ground. Azula hadn’t spoken or acknowledged him. But the grip around his fingers was desperate, only a few of her fingers poking from the gap at her straightjacket managed to close around a few of his fingertips. He could feel how lost she was. He stayed. Zuko sat behind her.

They sat in silence. Azula held his hand quietly, so still he wasn’t sure she was breathing. She kept her eyes on the floor, her shoulders slumped. She looked frail, Zuko realized. Maybe it wasn’t hate and defiance that kept her going after all. He reached up and smoothed out Azula’s hair.

“Mother always talked about your hair,” he reminisced. “She would say that it was the most beautiful thing about you. She would spend hours brushing it for you, styling it in many different ways. It was the thing you would always look forward to.” He combed his fingers through it. Even after her crazed haircut and days without proper cleaning, Azula’s hair was still silken and rich. It was like melted butter, an auburn cascade of perfect hair. Zuko felt a swell of pride and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. “Even now, you have the most beautiful hair in the nation.”

Azula trembled. Her hand held his by only three fingers but her body gave a small jolt. Was she crying? Whatever it was, it was stifled immediately. So Zuko continued.

“You were never an easy sister, Azula,” he admitted. “We’ve spent so long fighting, I think it’s the only way we know how to really communicate. But I’m proud of that,” Zuko said. “That means I’ll always be the one to see you at your best. You’re a bending prodigy, and the finest firebender from our family line in four hundred years. I would fight you every day if it meant that I get to see you doing what you love. In fact, you’re the reason I’m even halfway decent now. I hope you never give up your dedication to the art, Azula. I know you don’t smile much, like me. But I know when you’re happy. And you’re happiest when you’re fighting.”

She leaned backward now. Azula fell back into Zuko’s chest. She rested there, maybe comatose, maybe dead. She stayed there, dark bangs covering her eyes and no emotion on her face. But the occasional shiver still seized her body. When a droplet spilled onto their hands, Zuko knew the truth. He put his arm around her.

He kept praising her. If anything could stop her from trembling and end her tears, Zuko would try it for his sister. “You’re beautiful too, Azula. Even after you’ve been gone for all this time, the whole Fire Nation still speaks highly of you. Every citizen knows your perfect poise and flawless makeup. Ty Lee told everyone what color makeup you use and it’s sold out in every shop throughout the nations. There is no one who doesn’t know the legendary night on the beach, and who hasn’t made a mockup of your dress from that party. You’re idolized everywhere, Azula.”

She sobbed again, so lightly Zuko doubted that even Toph would have noticed. But Azula couldn’t hide from her brother. He would have done anything to make her feel better. So he hugged her close, squeezing her from behind. She pulled his hand in, rubbing his knuckles softly against her tearsoaked chin and kissing his wrist.

Zuko gave her shoulder a kiss in return. She trembled again, harder this time. Zuko rubbed her shoulders and was surprised to see the straightjacket pull aside at his lips. Where he kissed, she opened up. So Zuko kissed her shoulders again, this time falling on her bare skin. Any other prisoner might have smelled of rot and mildew after a week of minimal water allowance and squalor, but Azula smelled like she was in the best inns of Ba Sing Se.

He kissed her twice more, then complimented her again. “Your skin, Azula. It’s glowing, pristine. You’re what the finest stage performers dream of. Your body is so smooth and perfect, it’s almost art. You’re so beautiful, it’s unfair that any other girl would have to compete with you.” He kissed higher on her shoulders, this time pushing her straightjacket over himself. “No one could ever compare to you. Even as your brother, all I think any person should ever want to do is just kiss every inch of your shoulders.”

That was when she strained harder. The straightjacket held against her struggling, but it didn’t seem that Azula wanted to get free. Instead she afforded herself only a little wiggle room. Just enough for her straightjacket to open up in front of her. From behind her, Zuko had a view all the way down. He tried not to stare.

Zuko turned away. He shifted his weight to a knee, ready to stand. But the hand held him tight. Zuko’s arm pulled taut. She held him down at an uncomfortable squat. He could wrench his hand free of her weak grip. He could leave. He could ignore his sister’s exposed breasts. He could look away from her pleading eyes.

Instead he sat, this time at her side. Her eyes stayed on him. More, they were saying. Please tell me more.

“You have amazing eyes, Azula,” he continued. “Full of hate or wide with fear and need, they’re beautiful. If your glare was the last thing an enemy would see before you slew him, it would be a life more full than any of us deserve.” She was looking straight at him still, her eyes wet and unsure. He pushed the bangs out of her face. “If I had to give your haircut one criticism, it would be that you left too much in the front. Everyone deserves to see your eyes.”

She leaned forward. It was a slow approach, long and plagued by fear and ambivalence. He could feel her still shaking in his arms. Soon she stopped entirely. She hung there midway between resting on the floor and his face and then turned away. Azula slumped back down. She looked back to the stone floor. Her body went still. Every bit of response and life drained away to nothing, until she looked once more like an empty shell.

Zuko grabbed her shoulders. He turned her towards him. She wouldn’t face him, not until he grabbed her chin under his thumb. “Azula,” he said, surprised that he could only manage a whisper, “You’re a perfect girl. And you deserve to be told how great you are.”

He kissed her, deep and strong, pulling at her from within. Zuko kissed his sister with everything in his spirit, trying to reach out for the girl he knew was in there. His lips slid against her once lifeless mouth and sought out the Fire Princess. He grabbed her shoulders and hugged her close. A rush of warmth spread over her mouth and filled him with heat, like a gust from a newly opened oven full of treats and spices. She kissed him back desperately. He could feel life returning to her. He pulled away and looked in her eyes.

Azula looked at him for a moment, but soon lost her resolve. She was focusing on the far wall in another moment. Zuko couldn’t lose her now. He kissed her cheek. “Azula,” Zuko said. “I love you.” He kissed her neck. “You are the greatest firebender this world has ever known,” he kissed her collarbone, “The most stunning woman on the earth,” he pulled her straightjacket to the side to kiss down her shoulder, “and if you tease me any more, I’m going to have to show you just how irresistible you are.”

There was a new reaction now, the smallest flash of a smile, almost imperceptible. But the blush was impossible to miss. It burned onto her face and hung there. She kept her eyes elsewhere, but her flushed cheeks were red enough to put a dragon to shame. It was the most adorable she had ever looked. Zuko didn’t know she had been capable of being cute. But here she was, the invincible Princess, so abashed by the suggestion of having her clothes torn off that she looked almost innocent and helpless. It was more than Zuko could take, and the once subtle bulge under his robe was now as obvious as the crown on his head. Maybe it could have been idle flirting or innocent self-esteem building for his little sister before. But what gripped him as Azula blushed redder than the flames of Sozin’s Comet was anything but wholesome.

Zuko pulled the metal cords of Azula’s straightjacket around. He twisted her, and forced her down onto the ground. The keys at his side shook and fell from him fingers as he sought the right one for his sister’s bonds. He tried many, and then a few more after the lock had already been matched and opened. It was only when she struggled free that he realized that Azula was loose of her straightjacket. He had only an instant of panic to wonder if he had made the wrong decision before Azula’s arms rose up and her hands went around his neck.

She pulled him from behind his neck. They were kissing. She was hungry, kissing him deep with a wide mouth. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and stroked against his with long slow licks. She pushed against him, rocked into his body, kept mashing her mouth against his like he was her first breath after minutes under the sea. She pulled the straightjacket off of her shoulder and freed her last hand, revealing the loose shirt of rags beneath that, large enough for her to fall through without touching any of the fabric. Now it barely clung inside her elbow and against her breasts.

Zuko pushed her away to take in his sister’s body. She was a vision from head to foot. What small knowledge he had of her beauty was nothing compared to this. The wonders of her face paled against the perfect scupture of her body. Her skin all over her body was fair and glowed, but the hints of exposed flesh just beneath the thin rags would surely leave all of it behind. Zuko took in a breath. He reached for her shirt.

Azula held her breath too. She watched as Zuko’s arm came forward. Saw it touch, grasp the fabric. They stood in perfect silence as he lifted the shirt over her head. When it finally came free and slipped from her body, raining down her shimmering hair over her face and exposed shoulders, they stayed in silence. Zuko stared, too stunned to speak. Azula watched him, paralyzed herself.

When Zuko finally breathed again, he looked into Azula’s eyes. They were still fearful, still not the sister he knew. So he fanned a wave of fire over the stone beside them, then lay his sister down, half naked on the floor. She rested back on the ground, then moved to cover herself. He held her arms away from her chest, opening her up for him to take in and wonder over.

“How could you ever doubt yourself, sister?” Zuko asked. “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. You’re amazing, incredible,” he kissed her on the collar again. “Unequaled.” Zuko kissed lower. “You should never lose sight of who you are, Azula. Because I love the girl I know you are,” he kissed lower. “And I’d love to see her again.” This time he kissed on her breast, first next to the nipple, next below it, then on the other side, just above that kiss. He wandered a circle around his sister’s tit, kissing faster and breathing warmer as he circled in. He felt her tensing below him, a shiver running through her back.

Zuko sat up, he looked her in the eye.

“What would you do,” Azula asked. “If she were here?”

Zuko smiled. “What do you think?” He kissed her on the lips, pushing her back into the stone with his lips, kneading her unkissed breast with his hand. She thrashed below him, but he found her wrist and pushed it against the floor. He licked her neck and collarbone, then worked his way down again. “I’m going to do everything, Azula. I’m going to worship you, the way you should have been.” He kissed her other nipple now, panting against her skin. “Look at you, Azula! We should have given you the crown the day you were born! You’re a god in human form, you’re a paragon.”

He was kissing lower now, nearing her waistline. He kissed a few times, watching as Azula’s hips thrashed against his. The smell of burning wafted over him and then Azula was pulling the burnt fabric from off of her legs and pelvis. She was totally exposed now, lying wide open before him.

“Tell me then, dear brother,” Azula demanded. “What more of me do you love?”

Zuko glanced up his sister’s naked body to her twisted smile. He kissed her hipbone and then her thigh. “I love your whole body,” he said. “The more I see of it, the more I can’t believe we haven’t been doing this forever. Your breasts are perfect, I could hold them forever. I want to feel them on my tongue every minute of the day. Just kissing my way down your stomach was the most thrilling journey of my life. I can’t wait to see…” he said licking just inside of her hip bone lazily swooping in to his destination.

Azula puffed, her breath stopping and forcing out involuntarily. She rocked her hips forward, but Zuko held her ass to the stone with his forearm. He was licking up and down now, moving in very close. He finished in a whisper: “…where it ends.” Slowly, achingly, he found Azula’s clit.

She relaxed under him like a sedative just shot into her heart. Her body turned into a puddle beneath him. Zuko swept his tongue up slowly, licking with care and sweet attention. Azula propped up her head, watching him as he ate her out. He lapped at her with long strokes, wandering back and forth, returning to kiss her hips and down her thighs.

“Oh god, Zuzu,” she purred. “I … I… keep talking about me! Say more things.”

Zuko smiled. That was the Azula he knew. She retorted to every compliment with agreement, and it seemed that foreplay was no different. She looked down on him like a god to a priest, hungry for more. So Zuko obliged. “This is where I belong, Azula. Doing this to you is a gift, the highest honor anyone could ever hope for.” He gave another slow lick. “Just seeing you as I lick you is beautiful. You should see how great you look through my eyes right now.”

Azula gave a small jolt under his touch and grinned. “I know, I am incredible. But are there any limits to my greatness, I wonder?”

“None,” Zuko said, before diving deeper and harder between Azula’s legs, licking at her with a frenzied determination. Azula bolted back, nearly choking on a scream. She gritted her teeth together.

“Zuko! Oh fuck, Zuzu, I can’t believe how amazing this feels!” She grasped at her breast and pinched her nipple between her fingers. “Zuzu! Oh Zuzu!”

He pulled away to compliment her more, but Azula shoved him back to do his work.

“You’ve said enough, my sweet brother.” She turned and pivoted on the floor. Shimmying over on her shoulderblades, she inched around under his tongue. “My sexy Zuzu, my wonderful big brother.” She pushed his leg aside from above her and slid in, then parted his robe. His cock was there for her, barely concealed by the smallclothes it had long since wrestled free from. “You are determined… and powerful.” She said as she pumped him slowly.

“Even when you have no honor, you are the best man in the world and have more strength than all of these insects.” She licked her hand and worked her saliva onto his penis, coating it. She worked him faster now. “I’ve always thought you were sexy, and forgive my sadism, but I really think the scar suits you. It’s always turned me on. To see it lapping at my cunt is a dream come true.”

She ran a hand over his stomach, feeling his abdominals. “Your body is the wonder, it puts mine… ahhhn… mine to shame… Holy shit. Your muscles, your hair, your scar, your … slow down…I … “

Azula gritted her teeth. It was coming too hard now. Zuko wasn’t slowing down at all. Instead he had wrapped his hands around both of her cheeks and pulled her groin all the way against her face. He probably wasn’t breathing he was going so furiously. Azula whimpered.

“Wait, Zuko! I haven’t even said what I like most a…. about you… Oh shit, it’s coming, Zuzu… I’m going to cum, Zuzu!” Azula’s chest rose and fell, she tensed her entire body. Her nipples shook as she squirmed in Zuko’s grip. “Zuzu! Don’t stop Zuzu! Make me cum! Make me…”

It was the last thing she was able to say that was still a word. The scream that followed rang throughout the silence of the palace and some reports say that it woke an earthbender woke from sleep. Azula was only aware for a few moments of the power of the orgasm gripping her and the guttural shout that possessed her for the next ten seconds.

When it subsided, Azula caught her breath. She trembled in a daze for a moment, feeling her brother kiss around her labia in a sweet parting ritual. Now he sat up over her, smiling down. From above her, he looked so tall, like the big brother she had idolized as a child. Now he was grown and strong, someone felt safe with, whom she wanted to make feel as good as he had just made her feel. So, still upside down and beneath him, she took the head of his penis into her mouth, pulling it to her with her tongue. He had just devoted himself to worshipping her, so now she would return the favor. And maybe they would switch back again a few more times through the night.

—

Sokka stretched and stepped out of the tent. It was a warm morning, surprisingly warm. He pulled the heavy parka off that he had been sleeping with for the past week and threw it into the river.

“Oh good,” said the firebending girl behind him, “You’re up. Be a dear and make some breakfast for me, kay? Two eggs, over medium this time or so help me Raava…”

Sokka felt the air and tested the breeze. A warm front was moving in. It was the first time the temperature had broken 70 degrees in days. “Yeah, fuck that!” Sokka said. “I’m outskies babe!” He leapt into the air and whistled, leaping onto an air bison’s back as it descended from nowhere. “Ciao!”

A humming came from the bison’s gut, then its horns began to glow. The firebender watched as the bison elongated into a streak of movement, then disappeared into a bright flash in the distant sky. A sonic boom later, and Sokka was gone. So was Ozai’s Shudder and the firebender’s days of living like a queen.

“Gooooooood daaaaaaaaamn itttttttt,” she cursed.


End file.
